


this is me trying

by umaficwriter



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Folklore Lyrics, Inspired by Taylor Swift song, Songfic, They are vampires in here Kalijah, This is me Trying Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/umaficwriter/pseuds/umaficwriter
Summary: Katherine pays Elijah a visit and try to sort things out.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce
Kudos: 7





	this is me trying

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nor TVD or The Originals are mine. And you know if they were, we’d have Kalijah all the way and not that excuse of a ship called Haylijah YUCK! Also I do not, in any way, profit from this work!   
> Notes: Just a quick reminder to listen to ‘Kalijah – Katherine and Elijah’ playlist on Spotify. Maybe try and guess the next songfic? Enjoy!   
> Also, this is just a little thing I wrote, what do you guys say of prompting me with Kalijah?

Coming back to the land of living and unliving was peculiar, to say the least.

The last time Katherine was here, she was a defenseless, worthless, human. Nadia had, with a witch’s help, preserved her body ‘till they found a way to bring her back.

Turns out, Nadia found some rune’ carvings leading to a secret coven able to bring her mother back.

Unfortunately, the price was high, and Katherine wasn’t ready to pay it.

A undead related life, for another.

Nadia Petrova sacrificed herself for the mother she almost didn’t know, and that was reason enough for _Katerina_ to come back as well as _Katherine_.

This time around though, Katerina wasn’t so naïve, nor Katherine was so cruel.

The Bulgarian girl had found a balance between her personas and went from there.

Ironic how at some point, she had _everything_ , then a wave washed it all away, taking her life nonetheless. And now, she has _almost_ everything once again.

If it wasn’t for Nadia’s letter, she had keft before the sacrifice ritual, Katherine would’ve long tried reencountering her daughter, however, the younger Petrova was clear in her words, that she would finally have peace once her mother could live through the centuries to come without running, minus the fear of being caught at every turn.

It wasn’t an easy task though, her perfect scenario would never be complete without the _what_ _could’ve_ _beens_ , still Katerina would do anything for Nadia.

And along she went, one day at a time, compelling some people here and there, old habits die hard after all, shopping away and redecorating her townhouse as the months passed.

**_I've been having a hard time adjusting_ ** **_  
I had the shiniest wheels, now they're rusting_ **

Driving for long hours, visiting unknown states, cities, and undiscovered roads was her favorite pastime these days. So, imagine her surprise when while passing through a countryside curvy road, she found Elijah Mikaelson and a little girl playing at the front yard.

Probably Klaus’ kid. _Hope_ , if she had heard the rumors right.

Katerina didn’t have it in her to make a stop and greet him, them. Instead, she continued driving ahead, without a glance at her review mirror, afraid she would lock eyes with him and never be able to get out of there.

**_I didn't know if you'd care if I came back_ ** **_  
I have a lot of regrets about that  
Pulled the car off the road to the lookout  
Could've followed my fears all the way down  
And maybe I don't quite know what to say  
But I'm here in your doorway_ **

If Nadia was here, she would say her mother was the stupidest vampire to ever walk on earth.

All that because, at the moment, Katerina Petrova was pulling her sports car beside a SUV at _his_ driveway.

First and foremost, Katherine listened for any different sounds from the two heartbeats inside the country house. One slower, _Elijah_ , another sounding much like a human one, Klaus’ kid.

She rehearsed for the millionth time in her mind what she would say to him, if he ever opened the door for her, that is.

She didn’t quite have that part sorted out, if she was being honest with herself.

Although, anyway she got out of the car, as quiet as possible, yet she doubted Elijah hasn’t seen her already, and walked in her high heeled boots to the front porch.

Again, she picked up for any more sounds she could’ve missed. Nothing.

The woman took a deep breath and lifted her hand to knock on the mahogany door. She watched her fingers trebling. As well as several rings and her daylight bracelet dangling from her wrist, Katherine wore her fears and precautions to anyone to see.

Her hand didn’t have the chance to touch the surface though, because the structure came ajar and a well-dressed handsome brown-haired tall man appeared in front of her.

“Katerina.” It wasn’t a question. He wasn’t mistaking her for Elena.

She couldn’t tear her eyes from him.

She felt stupid for being there, and afraid because she didn’t know if he cared enough not to ignore her, if he cared enough to give her his two cents. He was the one leaving her behind, all those months ago, after all.

“It wasn’t a good idea coming here…” came her murmur and Kat was turning back when he gripped her bracelet-clad wrist firmly although still gentle.

“Come in,” he invited and moved aside for her to enter the house.

**_I just wanted you to know_ ** **_  
That this is me trying  
I just wanted you to know  
That this is me trying_ **

Elijah was overwhelmed by her presence.

Of all people that could find this safehouse, Katerina was the lasy he expected. He was glad it wasn only him and Hope at the moment, any sibling if his, or the mother of the child would have a fit if encountering the Bulgaria doppelganger.

He left her in the kitchen and went to check on Hope for an instant, before returning from the second floor with a _whiskey_ bottle in hand. Whatever was their conversation about, they’d certainly need the beverage.

**_They told me all of my cages were mental_ ** **_  
So I got wasted like all my potential_ **

“I’ve heard of your death.” He started pouring them both glasses of the amber liquid.

“I’ve heard you’re an uncle now, congratulations.” She offered and watched as he sipped from his drink. She didn’t follow him though. “What’s her name?”

“Hope.”

“No, the woman in your life now.” Katherine clarified and Elijah was taken aback.

He sighed and abandoned his glass on the dark kitchen counter.

**_And my words shoot to kill when I'm mad_ ** **_  
I have a lot of regrets about that_ **

“Even though I’ve tried for _centuries_ to cure myself from you, Katerina, there’s no use. You hunt me. Every day and night for as long as I’ve known you.”

“I’m sorry,” her apology not above a whisper, yet echoed through the house.

“I should be sorry, I wasn’t there,”

“I wish things were different.” She wasn’t only referring to the fact he wasn’t at the Boarding House when she died.

“Then you would’ve died in 1492.”

“I wish you hadn’t left me.”

“Then you would be dead now.” Klaus would probably kill her in front of his very eyes.

“I didn’t come here to list all my regrets to you, because I do not regret running for my life Elijah, I just wish we were two different people, you know?”

**_I was so ahead of the curve, the curve became a sphere_ ** **_  
Fell behind all my classmates and I ended up here  
Pourin' out my heart to a stranger  
But I didn't pour the whiskey_ **

“Sometimes I do too,” he answered approaching her figure. “I’m _so_ sorry, Katerina.”

She was fazed because he hasn’t questioned her about her back to life arrangements, although she was more surprised when he got even closer, making the distance between them almost inexistent.

“Please tell me to stop…” the tone of his voice pleading her not to.

And she didn’t.

Her lips flushed against his were moth to a flame and next she knew, Katerina was gasping for air she didn’t even know she needed and being lifted into the counter, Elijah standing between her legs and his mainly lips trailing her neck up and down sensually.

**_And it's hard to be at a party_ ** **_  
When I feel like an open wound_ **

All the drama and the feeling of something missing Katherine got since coming back, were now vanishing with each earth shaking kiss they were exchanging.

Her plump lips sought satiation in his neck, while his hands roamed underneath her blouse squeezing her breasts through the thin fabric of her bra.

Inside her head she was crying and sobbing because that was probably their last time in each other’s arms, but outside she was the epitome of sensuality with her heels digging the back of his tights and her hands scratching his manhood above his trousers.

Katerina was feeling like an open flame, an waterfall, a bloodbath and a million electric shocks.

**_It's hard to be anywhere these days_ ** **__  
When all I want is you  
You're a flashback in a film reel  
On the one screen in my town**

Katerina also knew that no one compared to him and that she would never have anything like their _almost_ perfection.

Nothing compared to this bliss.

Nothing compared to him sucking her vein while entering her, filling her to the hilt while gripping at her arms so forcefully it would leave marks even her metabolism couldn’t erase easily.

Nothing was like Elijah Mikaelson kissing your lips with your own blood staining them, nothing was like hearing him whispering _Katerina_ while he moved and sought both of your climaxes.

Her reward came making her dingle from head to toa as she sank her fangs on his own neck, taking a long swing and staining his white shit crimson.

She panted as they rode their highs while he kissed her like the last time _ever_.

Only he never moved from her embrace.

**_At least I'm trying_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe that was’t what I trully wanted to write, but I guess we can all be satisfied with a happy ending, right?


End file.
